The kissing rock (Emison fanfiction)
by DarkHorse1996
Summary: Set in 4x15 where Emily awaits upon Alison's arrival at none other than the famous kissing rock. While waiting upon her arrival, Emily recollect a fond flashback of her and Alison.


A/N

The following quote was written by a youtuber whose name i can't remember :P. I think it really describes Emily's feelings for Alison, and it's just beautifully written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bittersweet one-shot :)

_**I was under a spell,**_

_**The most beautiful I can ever tell,**_

_**When you were gone,**_

_**I was lost but now I'm almost found,**_

_**I just want you to cast your spell again,**_

_**So I don't have to feel the pain,**_

_**I would pay any cost,**_

_**To get the love that I lost**_

_**-Credit goes to youtuber**_

Emily POV

I walked through the woods and saw it. The special spot. _Our_ special spot. While walking towards it, I was thinking about the note I received back at The Brew. It was her handwriting. I didn't even hesitate coming here. I was so determined to come here, that I completely forgot to tell the others where I was. They don't have to know everything, I thought to myself. I had approached the rock and sat on it. My heart was pounding harder than usual. It always did when it came to Alison, or when I was near her. She always makes me feel nervous and act like a love-struck puppy. I looked down at my wrist and touched the purple bracelet with my name on it. Alison had given all of us these bracelets with each of our names on it. The other girls didn't wear them anymore, but I still did. I had put it away for some time, until I had a dream about Ali just the night before, where she noticed it, that's why I put it on today.

I sighed and glanced around the area. It had been such a long time since I'd been here. A thought suddenly crossed my mind. I bent over and inspected the rock to see if it was still there. My heart did a double-take. The initials were still there. _EF+AD._ I guided my hand across it, and had a flashback.

_Flashback_

''People have been sneaking off to the kissing rock for thousands of years'' Alison said, looking in Noel's direction. ''Okay, you're making that up'' I said, grinning at her. ''Just because I make it up doesn't it mean it's not true'' she said, darting her eyes at me. She ledged a little bit closer to me. ''You go there with somebody, and you can feel the ghosts of the other lovers spying on you, pushing you to do it.'' Alison explained. ''You know, you should never disappoint a ghost.'' she finished, edging a little closer. I felt a bit intimidated by her intimacy. ''It's just a dusty old rock'' I reply smilingly. ''Who do you want to take there?'' she whispered teasingly. My heart skipped a beat. I raised my eyes to meet hers. She had a playful smile on her lips and her eyes glimmered. She knew exactly who I was going to say.

After a couple of seconds of intense gazing at each other, she sat back in her seat, still looking me in the eyes. ''Hey guys, I'm going to go and buy some water. I'll be back in a moment'' Ali said, directing her eyes away from mine and stood up from her seat. ''Okay, I'll come with you'' Hanna piped up. ''Yeah, me too. I need to buy some water too'' Spencer piped up next. ''Uh, that's okay guys; I'll take Emily with me. Right, Em? '' Ali said, focusing her eyes on mine again. I didn't realize that I hadn't given her an answer until Spencer snapped her fingers in front of my face. ''Earth to Emily?'' Spencer said, grinning at me. ''Uh, yeah of course'' I said, shaking my head as I stood up. What the hell was I thinking? I really hope I didn't give too much away. ''Great'' Ali chirped, breaking into a smile. I looked up at Spencer, who still had a curious smile. 'What was that?' she mouthed, wiggling her eyebrows. I scoffed and stuck my tongue at her. So much for not giving too much away.

I ran to catch up with Alison. ''Hey Ali, where are you going? This is not where the shop is.'' I said confusingly. She glanced at me from her shoulder, with a smirk. ''Oh, I am completely aware of that, silly. I'm taking you somewhere''. A happy feeling flowed through me. ''Well, where are you taking me then?'' I ask, my voice rising with excitement. God, I sound like some child, waiting to get on the carrousel. Get a grip, Fields I scold myself.

She just kept giving me the same smirk. ''Not gonna give it up, Em. You'll have to wait and see'' she replied. I loved when Ali and I were alone together. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with the other girls too, but it's different with Alison. She always appears a little bit sweeter when it comes to me. Or, at least that's what I wanted to believe.

After some more walking Alison suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to me with the same flirty smirk. What was up with that anyway? Lately Alison's been in a giddy mood. I would like to think that it's because she liked me as more than a friend, but that was impossible. Alison could never like me in that way. She probably got a new boyfriend or whatever. The thought of Ali with someone else, almost made me shudder.

''Emily, come here'' Ali suddenly demanded. I walked tentatively up to her. ''I'll have to cover your eyes for this.'' ''Cover my eyes? Why?'' I inquired a little nervously. Ali uttered a tsk. ''Always so curios. You trust me, don't you, Em?'' Ali said in a sweet voice. ''Of course I do'' I replied instantly. She nodded her head in approval. ''Good.'' was all she said, while covering my eyes.

''Okay, here we are'' Ali exclaimed, her hands still on my eyes. I tried to move her hands away, but Ali made a disapproving sound. ''Ah ah, not yet, Em. I let my hands fall back down. ''I'm gonna move my hands away, but you have to promise me, that you won't peek. Can you promise me that?'' Ali whispered in my ear. I nodded weakly in response. Alison moved away from me, the warmth of her body radiating off me. I breathed in deeply. Easy, Fields, it's just Alison she shouldn't make you this nervous, I encourage myself. I dared to peek, but resisted the opportunity.

''Okay, _now_ you can look'' Alison said. I opened my eyes and glanced at her. She broke into a big smile. ''Not at me silly, look at the rock'' Ali said laughing. I felt my cheeks redden a bit, but looked at the rock anyway. My heart warmed at the sight. She had written our initials with a heart enclosed around. ''I wanted to show you, how much I appreciate you, Em. You're the one I care about the most out of all the girls.'' Ali explained. I was too stunned to say anything, so I remained muted. ''But don't say anything to the other girls, or they might get jealous'' Ali joked. I stepped closer to Alison, and sat on the rock. She did as well. I darted my eyes to hers' and smiled. She shot me a smile back and kissed my cheek. I felt electricity spark through me. My eyes darted to her lips. Should I do it? No, I thought to myself. It's too risky, and she doesn't feel that way about me.

''We should probably go back to the others'' Alison said, breaking me from my thoughts. ''Yeah, we should'' I agreed, both of us standing up. ''Oh, and Ali?'' Ali turned her back to look at me. ''Yeah, Em?'' ''Thank you for doing that. It means a lot to me'' I said shyly. She had a little smile on her lips. ''No problem, Em. For you, anytime''. She approached closer to me, and gave me a peck on the lips. ''That's for being a good friend'' Ali said smiling, whilst grabbing my hand. ''Now, let go back to the others'' I casted one last glance at the rock before deviating with Ali. This is something I'll remember forever, I thought to myself.

_End of flashback _

I moved my hand away from the rock, smiling to myself. I checked my watch and frowned. I had waited for Alison for about 15 minutes. I glanced around the area, hoping to see a familiar blonde. 5 minutes, I said to myself. 5 minutes later, and still no sign of Ali. Disappointed, I stood up from the rock and headed home. The tears dared to spill from my eyes. I should have known. It was too good to be true.


End file.
